Kate and Garrett visit The Cullens
by Miss-Shannon-Rutherford-6409
Summary: Kate and Garrett decide to go to the Cullens house. It's a short story... WARNING: THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN RANDOMNESS
1. CHAPTER 1

**It was 2 weeks after the big battle and me, my sister, Carmen, Eleazar and Garrett had already gone back to Alaska and settled in. Garrett thought that maybe me and him could move out and find a new house, but I said no only because I wanted to stay with my only sister. Since Irina was dead, Tanya was my only sister and I'm not sure why she still wants me here. But I'm willing to stay with her until she makes me leave. On a totally un-related note, sometimes I don't understand why she used to like Edward; I mean he preferred brunettes anyways plus he never thought of her the same way. Me and Garrett decided to visit The Cullen's House again to see how all of them were doing, especially since I wanted to see Renesmee. She is so cute. "Kate, Can we leave now?" Garrett said to me. "Ya sure, hold on just a second" Garrett and I headed out the door and started to run on our way to Forks, he made an attempt to play hide and seek with me for some reason. "What the heck Garrett?" He started to laugh hysterically while jumping from tree to tree like a squirrel. "Ha ha SUPER SQUIRREL!" I yelled and jumped on his back. Garrett started to make this random horse sound "neigh". "Giddy up horsie" I said in a babyish voice. Finally we got here! Of course Alice would know that we were stopping by, she was standing right at the door awaiting our arrival. "Hey Kate, Hi Garrett I have been waiting for you guys to arrive here" Alice, Garrett and I walked inside the house. **


	2. CHAPTER 2

"NO NOT THAT YOU RETARDED SEAL!" I heard Carlisle shout from the other room. "But I gave her the stuff you told me too" Edward said. "Carlisle why the hell are you shouting?" I questioned him. "BECAUSE EDWARD GAVE ESME HYPER PILLS AND NOW SHES GONNA GO FREAKING NUTS" He replied back. "O.M.G IS THAT BACON?" Esme pointed to the wall. Esme put her hands up and started to run around the house screaming "THE CEREAL WILL BE MINE!". Emmett walked into the room and did gangnam style on the couch "AAAA SEXY LADY, OP OP OP OPA GANGNAM STYLE!" I looked around to see that all the Cullens were dancing. "AAAAAAAA SEXY LADY OP OP OP OPA GANGNAM STYLE!". They all sang and danced "Gangnam Style" for about an hour. Then I noticed Rosalie and Bella were not dancing and just sat there with an un-amused look on their faces. "What's up girls?" I said to them. "Oh nothing, but I think they all went coconuts" Bella said. "Especially Esme" Rosalie added. " Yeah, I know right! Where did Garrett go?" I asked. "He is probably dancing with the rest of them, but I think Alice is coming back now" Alice came over and sat down next to Bella and turned on "Just Dance 3". "Hey girls! Do you wanna play just dance with me?" she asked. "Sure" Rosalie and Bella said. "What about you Kate?" She said to me. "Sure". Rosalie, Alice, Bella and I played "Just Dance 3" until they all decided to calm it down. "I am never dancing again" Edward said. "True story, Bro" Emmett added. "Now I will go eat that cereal I was talking about earlier" Esme said with a smile. Garrett sat down next to me on the sofa. "Hey, Sexy Lady" He said to me. I blushed. "Do you want to leave soon? Because I can't take any more Cullen craziness." I asked. "Sure babe, but first I want to go eat some of Esme's cereal" I chuckled because I knew he was just kidding. He smiled back. "Kate, are you sure you want to leave because we could stay here for a little bit longer?" "I want to stay longer but not too long" I whispered. I got up from the couch and took Garrett's hand and pulled him up. "IM GOING TO SCREAM SO LOUD EVEN TANYA COULD HEAR ME" I shouted. I bent down and started to whip my hair. "I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH, I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH". " SCREAMING CHICKEN NUGGETS FROM MCDONALDS AND THEY EATED ALL THE CHEESE!" I heard Esme scream from the other room. "umm, Kate I think we should go now" I nodded and we said goodbye to everyone and darted out the door. "woah, That was some visit". "I agree but I don't really want to go there for now" Me and Garrett tried not to take too long to get to Alaska. That was the story of the time Me and Garrett went to the Cullen's House THE FREAKING END


	3. CHAPTER 3

Just kidding! Thats not the end just yet. I still have to tell you about what happened when we got back. Well maybe me and Garrett played a prank on Carmen. So this is what happened. Ok so Carmen was sitting outside on our porch all alone. I snuck up behind her and zapped her she jumped and slapped the shit out of me. But when she did I kept shocking her, over and over again. She is still kind of mad at me but whatever. Then Garrett gave Tanya the hyper pills that Edward gave Esme, the next thing you know she started screaming random shit. "THIS IS SPARTA, NOW GIVE ME ALL YOUR CANDY" Tanya shouted at Eleazar. "What the fuck?" Eleazar seemed really confused cause he gave Garrett a weird look. "SCREW THIS I'M TAKING KATE TO THE FLOOR" she pushed me to the ground and immediatly Garrett pulled me back up. " Are you ok Katie?" he said to me. "Yeh, but my butt hurts now" Then Garrett went to the bathroom and grabbed pills of some sort. "Kate, eat these" He shoved 2 pills down my throat and then suddenly I felt alive. "HOLY SHIT! ELEPHANT,TRACTOR,PINEAPPLE CRAPPY COW CHEESE EATING MY LEGS OFF!" I shouted at everyone here. "OOHH YES I GOT A IDEA" Garrett said. "Katie plus perry equals Katie Perry!" Garrett shouted out of random. "True Story, Bro" Tanya said to him in a boyish voice. " W.T.F. Tanya I'm not your brother" Garrett said to Tanya while pushing her to the wall. " EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP" Carmen shouted. " OK OHH BY THE WAY CAN I EAT YOU CHOCOLATE!" Eleazar screamed at the garbage can. " UGH, apparrently everyones on crack today" Carmen looked to the right and we were all holding hands forming a circle and spinning around in circles. "YOU SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND BABY RIGHT ROUND LIKE A RECORD BABY!" We all fell out the open window that Carmen opened up. she locked the door. "I'm not letting any of you in untill you calm your shit down" She said sticking her tounge out. "Thats what I call fun!" Garrett said. Carmen jumped out the window and closed it shut. "Umm Carmen, You do know you just locked us all out?" Tanya whispered to her. "OH SUGAR CAKES" She said. So ya that was the day that Me and Garrett went to The Cullens house.


End file.
